


Она никогда не

by yisandra



Category: Sayonara no Asa ni Yakusoku no Hana o Kazarō
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Underage - Freeform, hold in captivity, репродуктивное принуждение
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Люди, в чьей жизни оставила неизгладимый след женщина, вовсе не желавшая там присутствовать, рассказывают о ней.





	Она никогда не

**Author's Note:**

> в каноне иорфийцы – нечеловеческий долгоживущий народ со специфической внешностью и культурой; Ренато – местные драконы, в данный момент почти вымершие

**Хэйзел, крон-принц Мезарте**

  
  
Она никогда меня не хотела.   
  
Ни одна из них не хотела – ни одна проклятая иорфийка, – но остальные хотя бы пищали и плакали, пытались оттолкнуть или умоляли их не трогать, словом, вели себя нормально. Не особенно приятно, но хотя бы можно чувствовать себя мужчиной.  
  
Мне это всё никогда не нравилось. Никто не посмеет сказать, что нравилось. Но ради блага государства иногда приходится поступаться желаниями.  
  
Все эти девицы из Иорфа, совершенно одинаковые, до жути: длинные светлые волосы, безупречно гладкие, ни одной кудрявой! – фарфоровые тела без единого пятнышка, фигуры, как у пятнадцатилеток, а ведь некоторым из них, наверное, было за сотню. Одинаковые огромные распахнутые детские глаза, одинаковые гладкие детские лобки – как у меня вообще на них вставало, вот в чём вопрос.  
  
Они даже пахли не как нормальные женщины! Меня от них тошнило.  
  
В нашу первую ночь она посмотрела на меня с холодной ненавистью, которую я никогда не забуду, и молча отвернулась. Не смутившись или застыдившись, а так, будто ей было неприятно на меня смотреть. Ей! От которой только и требовалось, что раздвинуть ноги, чтобы в итоге из необутой нищей ткачихи стать королевой! Ей и в голову не пришло подумать, каково мне, привыкшему к искушённым придворным красоткам, иметь такое бледное недоразумение!  
  
Всё в ней было неправильно, и в тот раз у меня не получилось. Я не мог взглянуть на неё, думал, провалюсь сквозь пол от позора, а она одёрнула подол рубашки и отвернулась, собравшись спать. Как будто меня там вовсе не было.  
  
Проклятая ведьма, всё дело было в ней. Это она было неполноценной, а не я!  
  
Я её ненавидел, я мечтал, чтобы её заменили следующей пленницей, такой же белокурой, но скучной и хнычущей, как все остальные. Но нет, разумеется, именно она забеременела, будто нарочно, чтобы насолить мне покрепче!  
  
Эта тварь, эта мерзость, вообще не человек – она получила титул принцессы и собственное крыло во дворце, полный штат прислуги и больше дорогих нарядов и украшений, чем все мои любовницы, вместе взятые.   
  
Никакой благодарности я не получил. Мне докладывали, что она закатывает скандалы с битьём зеркал и требует ткацкий станок, а в остальное время пялится в окно, как блаженная. Когда я пересиливал себя и приходил в её спальню, она лежала подо мной, как бревно, отвернувшись и, наверное, думая о своих дорогих сородичах, которые премило повисли бы на придорожных столбах, вздумай она на меня напасть.  
  
Я тоже никогда не хотел её. Надеюсь, она сдохнет в своих роскошных покоях, и я наконец-то освобожусь от неё.   


**Грета, баронесса Канфир**

  
  
Она никогда не смотрела на меня. Все мы были для неё чем-то, что приходится терпеть, она не запоминала наших имён и не смотрела в лица. Может, для иорфийцев люди так же плохо различимы, как они сами – для нас?  
  
Когда Мезарте завоевал Иорф, я была совсем девчонкой, бедной провинциальной дворяночкой, взятой ко двору только из уважения к заслугам предков. И, как многие мои сверстницы, была влюблена в прекрасного принца. Мне повезло: принц отвечал мне взаимностью. Или так я думала.  
  
Когда ты очень юна и очень глупа, кажется, что несколько ласковых слов и мимоходом задранная в тёмном коридоре юбка – проявления невесть каких сильных чувств. Что тебя лишь используют, понимаешь позже. Я не понимала – и от всей души ненавидела чужачку, привезённую, чтобы стать супругой принца.  
  
Она была замкнутой, высокомерной и молчаливой – точно как и ждёшь от бессмертного создания из легенд, – но такой красивой, такой неземной, что моё сердце разрывалось от зависти и тревоги.   
  
К счастью, принц Хэйзел не поддался чарам белокурой ведьмы и продолжал вечерами приходить ко мне, жалуясь на план отца и министров, на холодность иорфийки и тяжесть государственных обязанностей. Я торжествовала: он не хотел свою жену, он хотел меня!   
  
Его высочество помог мне подняться в ранге: меня сделали фрейлиной принцессы, и по утрам я расчёсывала волосы своей соперницы, чудесные густые волосы цвета луны, и своими руками накладывала на её нежное полудетское лицо яркий торжественный макияж, с которым она выглядела то ли как ребёнок, поигравший с маминой косметикой, то ли как блудница, слишком рано взявшаяся за этот промысел.  
  
Я присутствовала во время родов и позже, когда ей сообщили, что дочь она больше не увидит. Пережила несколько разрушительных вспышек её гнева и несколько куда более продолжительных периодов апатии, когда она молча смотрела в окно целыми днями и лишь иногда высказывала пожелания, которые никак не могли быть удовлетворены: навестить её высочество Медмель, повидать Ренато, прогуляться по саду.  
  
К тому времени принц давно охладел ко мне, и я не сожалела об этом. Я начала лучше понимать свою госпожу, и сердце моё сжималось от сочувствия.   
  
Однажды в городе я мельком заметила выскользнувшую из-под чьей-то шляпы прядь знакомого лунного оттенка – и последовала за её обладателем. Поначалу иорфийское подполье не доверяло мне, но больше всего они хотели освободить госпожу Лелию, а я обладала информацией о внутреннем распорядке дворца.   
  
Так я невольно стала ответственной за то, что всех, кто мог бы спасти мою госпожу, убили у неё на глазах.   
  
О моей причастности к попытке похищения так и не стало известно, но на всякий случай всех фрейлин госпожи Лелии сменили.   
  
Моя госпожа, верно, даже не заметила, что её причёсывает кто-то другой. Она никогда на меня не смотрела.   


**Изор, командующий армии Мезарте**

  
  
Она никогда не простит меня.  
  
Я был тем, кто разорил её родину. Я был тем, кто отвечал за неё и других пленниц, не давая им шанса на побег. Не давая им никакой надежды. Не раз и не два я «спасал» её от похищения сородичами.  
  
Я действовал по приказу, движимый присягой, но иорфийцы живут не так, как мы, и ей нет дела до приказов. Мне было бы легче, ненавидь она меня. Я даже хотел бы однажды увидеть в её странных закатных глазах с золотыми кольцами ненависть, но никого из нас, своих тюремщиков, она не удостаивает такой чести. Все мы для неё – досадная помеха, пугала без лиц.  
  
Сначала я принимал её за чудовище в облике ребёнка, потом – за девочку, которой не повезло стать заложницей чужих амбиций. Только теперь начинаю понимать, что она – и то и другое одновременно.   
  
Золотая клетка ломает её изнутри – а она снова собирается из осколков. Это ужасно, но я хочу смотреть на это снова и снова, на эту противоестественную силу, прорастающую из немощи.   
  
Что бы я ни сделал для неё, она всё равно не простит меня. Поэтому я не стану выполнять её просьб, ведь отпустить её – значит потерять навсегда. Пока она несчастлива и одинока в этих стенах, я всё ещё могу видеть её, говорить с ней... присвоить её хотя бы так.   


**Медмель, принцесса Мезарте**

  
  
Она никогда не знала меня. Как, впрочем, и я её. Само слово «мама» я почерпнула из песен няни. Моим служанкам и фрейлинам запрещено даже упоминать в моём присутствии госпожу Лелию. Только по подслушанным разговорам и выразительному молчанию Греты я восстановила историю своей матери.  
  
Я видела её пару раз – в детстве, в отдалении, на пышных торжествах. Она стояла, плотно окружённая своими дамами, и жадно высматривала меня из-за спин моей свиты, и никак нельзя было вырваться и подбежать к ней.   
  
Потом она перестала появляться в зале для приёмов. Отца я почти перестала видеть примерно в то же время – он больше не приходил ко мне, а когда мы встречались на церемониях, не улыбался. Вообще не смотрел на меня.  
  
Жизнь во дворце рано учит внимательности. Я знала, что мать ко мне не пускают, а отец не приходит, потому что я его разочаровала, ведь волосы у меня не бледно-лунного цвета, а глаза – без золотого кольца в радужке. Это казалось мне странным, ведь мои волосы и глаза такие же, как у него. Я была очень мала тогда.  
  
Сейчас мне уже шестнадцать, и я часто думаю о судьбе моей матери. Она была примерно в моём возрасте, когда её маленькую страну завоевали, её саму силой увезли и отдали в мужья равнодушному незнакомцу, чтобы затем запереть в четырёх стенах. Я знаю, что похожая судьба ждёт и меня – в Мезарте женщины не наследуют престол и могут быть только разменной монетой в политических играх, теперь же, когда моя столица захвачена, я наверняка стану для кого-то марионеткой.  
  
Или они будут так думать.  
  
Я – дочь Лелии из Иорфа, женщины, которую я никогда не знала, которую видела лишь миг перед тем, как она без малейших раздумий бросилась вниз с башни – и унеслась ввысь на крыльях последнего Ренато. Если она сумела не потерять себя в многолетнем плену и вырваться на свободу – смогу и я. Быть может, смогу даже лучше, ведь я – человек.  
  
В отличие от неё.

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ЗФБ-19 для команды Ксенофилии


End file.
